Paraíso
by HappyShannonn
Summary: The night before they finish their work in Paraíso, Amanda can't sleep so she tries to keep herself entertained. Lara&Amanda friendship, set before the accident in Paraíso.


**Hey y'all! I wrote this one night when I couldn't sleep… so yeah, I was kinda tired when I wrote this and it doesn't really have a point to it. I guess the reason I wrote this was to show Lara and Amanda's friendship before the Paraíso incident. Plus, we don't exactly see Amanda's personality before the incident, so I tried to give her one :) So yeah, basically, beware, this isn't my best piece of work but it's not my worst :)**

* * * *

It was September 12th 1999, and it was a freezing cold night inside Amanda, Lara and Anaya's tent.

Anaya was fast asleep in her sleeping bag.

'_Typical._' thought Amanda. Anaya was such a lucky person, being able to sleep whenever she wanted. Amanda had insomnia since she was only a little girl, and now she was 18, the weather in Peru, Paraíso, wasn't helping.

Tomorrow, Amanda and her friends were finishing their work with the current Tomb they were exploring, and they had been here for about three weeks, so for twenty days, she'd had to try and put up with sleepless nights.

"Lara?" Amanda said, hoping to find _someone_ to talk to.

Silence.

"Lara, you awake?" she repeated.

"No…" Lara mumbled moving under her covers. "The lion is sleeping."

Amanda propped herself up onto her elbows, "I can't sleep."

"_I_ can, so shush." she muttered.

Amanda prodded her.

"Amanda, it's 3:40am…" Lara argued, pulling the covers from over her head and turning to face her.

"I know! I've been awake all night staring at the clock."

Lara closed her eyes once again and shifted into a more comfortable position. She felt Amanda poke her forehead.

"Keep me company?" Amanda said sweetly.

Lara glared at her cheeky friend and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she sighed, then sat up, grabbing her bottle of water and taking a sip.

"So…" Amanda said, then smiled, "Let's _gossip_!"

Lara laughed, "Amanda, we're adults-"

"Got any news then?" Amanda interrupted.

"Stop. We _aren't_ children-"

"Do you like any guys?" she continued ignoring the brunette.

"Amanda, please act your-"

"Do you like any girls?"

Lara stared for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I don't gossip. My secrets are mine, everyone else's secrets are theirs." Lara told her.

Amanda flopped down onto her pillow.

"Boring." she hissed.

"Childish."

"Slacker." Amanda teased.

"Stupid." Lara grinned.

"Large breas-" Amanda began before Lara threw a spare pillow at her.

"Shush." she smirked.

"Whatever." Amanda said, looking past her, locking her eyes on Anaya. "We should pull a prank on her while she sleeps."

"I don't _enjoy_ being mean." Larra said calmly.

Amanda scoffed, "Says the woman who killed a criminal, a guy from a gang, an Atlantean God, a guy from… the army – or whatever you said – and a… a French dude."

Lara hushed her, "All that stuff is a secret - if anyone else hears that, they'll think I'm a liar."

"Can you blame 'em?"

"I suppose not." Lara also lay down again.

Amanda tried to fall asleep once again, "I miss him."

"Who?"

"_Him_."

Lara suddenly realised who she was talking about – her mystery boyfriend.

"Tell me about him." Lara insisted.

"No. Not until you gossip." Amanda smiled. She had been saying that for days now. "So, _have_ you got a crush?"

Lara sighed, "I'm British. We don't have crushes – we fancy people. Except _I_ don't fancy anyone."

"Course not." the blonde said sarcastically, "And as long as you don't have a crush, my boyfriend doesn't have a name or a personality!"

"You know when I said you were childish? I wasn't joking…"

"Yeah, 'cause you never joke! 'I've killed an Atlantean God!'" she mimicked Lara.

Lara lay down in her sleeping bag and pulled the cover over her head.

Amanda raised an eyebrow and prodded Lara again.

And again.

And again.

"Lara!" she eventually sighed, "I'm _sorry_."

"You're forgiven as long as you let me sleep! We have a long day tomorrow." Lara growled.

"Alright, sor-ry!" she said, "I'll return the lion to its cage, lock it in then throw away the key." she referred to Lara's comment earlier. "Lara. Lara?"

Amanda heard heavy, peaceful breathing. She got on her knees, lifted up Lara's covers and saw she was sleeping. "Oh."

She lay back down and pulled the covers up to her chin and frowned.

'_Don't worry, Amanda._' she thought, '_Tomorrow, you and Lara and Anaya and the others can finish your work, then go back to university and everything will be back to normal and it'll be slightly easier to sleep and… and…_'

Amanda's thoughts trailed off as she yawned and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

And you know how the story goes from there.

* * * *

**Aren't I terrible at endings? Ah well. XD**

**I hope you liked it :) Pretty short (for one of my stories at least) and basically just a practice on my TR fiction writing.**

**In this, Amanda reminds me of what I'm like at a sleepover… annoying and awkward. :)**

**Btw, the whole thing about 'him' - I had an idea for a while that maybe Amanda knew James from before the incident, so maybe that's him. Or maybe she's lying to try and get secrets out of Lara. I dunno, whatever you like.**

**So please review, fave, and if you didn't like it, sorry for wasting ya time ;)**


End file.
